Its My Life
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A sequal to my fic When We Were Young...Chapters 4-7 added!!!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Mr Right

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, and Keith are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
Chapter 1: Finding Mr. Right  
Christina sighed happily as she walked in to the small dorm she shared with her bestfriend Courteney. Courteney looked up from her work and say the happy, dreamy look on her face. "Mmm has someone been out with Keith again" she asked. Christina nodded. "I love him Court I think he may be the one" she whispered. Christina still couldn't believe she was dating Keith Matthews he was cute, funny, and so sweet. She met him on the day she moved into the dorms. He introduced himself and helped her move in some of her things and they'd been dating ever since.  
Courteney smiled "So have you two done it yet" she giggled. "No not yet" Christina said as she plopped down on the bed. "So do you think you will soon" she asked sitting on the bed beside her. Christina blushed as she nodded. The phone began to ring Courteney answered. "Hello, oh Hi Keith!" she giggled as she handed the phone to Christina.  
Over the next couple of days Christina and Keith spent almost all their free time together. They were walking back to the NYU campus after seeing a movie. "So did you like the movie' Keith asked "Scream 4 Woodsburl Revisited was okay I thought my uncle Joey was great as Sydney's uncle who came to avenge his sister Maureen Prescott's death" Keith smiled "I still can't believe Joey Tribbiani is your uncle" Christina smiled "I know!" she giggled.  
They now stood at Keith's dorm room. "So umm do you wanna maybe come in for awhile" Keith asked. Christina smiled and nodded. They walked in and sat down on the bed. Keith began to kiss her. She pulled away. "Umm where's Eric" she asked. "He's at his folks house this weekend" he said kissing her again. The kiss deepened and his hands began to roam her body. Christina felt herself laying back. She looked up at him. "I, I've never done this before" she whispered. "Do you want me to stop" he asked gently. She shook her head. "No I'm okay" she whispered.  
Several hours later Christina walked into her dorm. Courteney was laying on the bed reading a book. "Whatcha reading" she asked with a smile. "It's called" Courteney stopped when she saw the huge smile on her face. "You did it didn't you" she exclaimed. Christina nodded. Courteney closed her book and pulled Christina down on the bed with her. "Details girl" she giggled. "What was it like, did it hurt, was he good" Christina smiled "He was real good and so sweet, it did hurt a little but he was gentle so it wasn't so bad." Courteney giggled. "Look at you you're a slut" Christina laughed "Ha ha funny" both girls burst into laughter.  
Several weeks passed and Christina had plans for tonight. Keith said he had something really special planned. She was stunned when he proposed to her. She said yes hugging him so tight.  
She ran into her dorm room "Courteney guess what!" she exclaimed. 'What" Courteney asked "I'm engaged!!" she said showing her the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. They both screamed. (AN: Like Rach and her friends did in TOW George Stephanopoulos) "This is so cool we can go shopping for your dress!" Christina smiled "I know!" she exclaimed. "I want you to be maid of honor" Courteney hugged her "Yes!" she shrieked. "Ooh and Hannah will look so cute as flower girl and Chandler will look hot giving you away" she rambled on excitedly.  
Christina looked at her "Eww he's not hot he's my dad" She sighed softly. "Plus I don't know if I'm gonna tell them" Courteney put her arm around her bestfriend. "You gotta tell them they're your parents they'll be so happy for you" she said softly. "Yeah but I know they'll say I don't know what I'm doing and that I'm too" Christina stopped as nausea swept over her. She ran to the bathroom and got sick. "You've been doing that alot the last couple of day are you okay" Courteney asked with concern. She nodded "Yeah its just the end of the flu" she said as she stood up.  
A week later Christina was still sick but she thought nothing of it. She had decided to tell her parents about her engagement. She woke up early Friday morning feeling real nauseous. "Damn this flu's really been kicking my ass" she mumbled. When she got out of bed she found a note form Courteney she couldn't go with her to her parents because she had to go home for a family emergency. Christina sighed as she got dressed and packed her bag.  
A few hours later she stood at the door step of a beautiful two story house in the suburbs of New York. "Here goes nothing" she whispered as she turned the doorknob and walked in.  
Chapter 2: I've Got Something To Tell You...How will Chandler and Monica react to Christina's news?...Why is Christina sick? Coming Soon!!!  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Okay for all of you that read my series *When We Were Young* I've been thinking for some time now about a sequel. So I finally did it! The first chapter doesn't say much nor is it all that exciting but it does get better! Scream 4: Woodsburl Revisited is something I made up but cool title huh! Joey playing the killer I know that cutie is no killer but I needed to give him a part in the flick! LOL Anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter2: I Have Something To Tell You

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, and Keith are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
Chapter 2: I've Got Something To Tell You  
  
Christina walked into the house. She could hear several voices coming from the family room. Two of them were her parents. She was about to go to the family room when two kids came barreling down the stairs. "Crissy!" they screamed hugging her. She smiled "Hey guys look at you two getting so big." The little girl smiled "Guess what Chrissy there's a new boy in my class his name is Matthew and he's my boyfriend" Hannah giggled. She laughed "That's great Hannah" Hannah nodded "I know!" she exclaimed. "Guess what I learned in preschool today Chrissy" Daniel said jumping around excitedly. "What did you learn Daniel" she asked. "I learned how to write my whole name Daniel Chandler Bing!" He grabbed her hand "Wanna see" he asked. "Maybe later sweeite I have to talk to mommy and daddy" she said. "Okay!" he said running down the hall.  
Christina took a deep breath and walked down to the family room/game room that had once been the basement. She saw her mom sitting on the sofa with Phoebe and her dad was playing fooseball with Joey. "Hey guys" she whispered. Monica looked up. "Christina!" she said getting up and hugging her oldest daughter. "What a surprise!" She looked at her mom. "What do you mean I called and aunt Phoebe answered didn't she tell you I was coming" Monica turned her attention to Phoebe. Phoebe got up with her hand resting on her belly. "Hey Mon, Crissy's coming and I umm gotta pee the baby is using my bladder as a soccer ball again" she giggled as she hurried off to the bathroom.  
Monica and Christina laughed. Chandler walked over to them. "Hey sweetie" he said hugging his daughter. "Hey daddy, so who won the fooseball game" she asked. "I did" Joey exclaimed. "Yeah but that's because I let you win" Chandler giggled. "He did not" Joey whined as he walked upstairs to the kitchen. "So how's school are you keeping your grades up" Chandler asked. "School's good I love Uncle Ross's class its the best, paleontology is so cool" she told them. "Oh no you're gonna be a paleontologist aren't you" he teased. Christina laughed " I don't know yet dad" Monica smiled "Do you like the dorm I bet there's alot of cute guys huh" she grinned. "Umm yeah the dorm is great and the guys yeah there's some cute ones" she said softly.  
Monica grinned "Ooh is my little girl blushing, is there a cute guy in your life" she asked. Christina suddenly got nervous. "Umm yeah" she whispered. "Tell us about him" Monica and answered "Okay his name is Keith he's a freshman too, I met him the day I moved into the dorms, he's cute, sweet and funny" Monica grinned "Aww Chandler I think our baby is in love" she giggled. Chandler nodded "So are you two serious" he asked. Christina nodded. "Yes we've been dating pretty much since we met and" she stopped. "And what" he asked. "We're engaged" she whispered.  
Chandler's eyes widened "You're what!" he asked. "Engaged" Christina whispered. "You can't possibly be serious Christina you've known this boy what about six maybe seven months there's no way you're marrying him" he spat out. "But dad I love him and he loves me" she cried "You're too young and foolish, you're only 19 years old, you've just started college what do you know about love" he asked.  
Christina began to cry. Monica wrapped her arms around her. "Chandler calm down" she said glaring at her husband. "Mon, honey you can't possibly think she's ready to get married she's 19 she's just a kid!" he yelled. Monica looked at him. "I was in love and pregnant when I was 19 Chandler" she pointed out. "Yeah but that was different " he said. Monica rolled her eyes. "What ever" She turned to her crying daughter. "Sweeite if you and Keith really love each other that's great but" She was interrupted "I knew it you're taking daddy's side aren't you" Christina cried. "Honey I have to agree you are too young to get married" she said. "So what if daddy asked you to marry him when you were 19 would you have said no" she asked  
Monica sighed softly "No Christina I would have said yes but this isn't about me or your dad its about you all I'm saying is you're rushing take some time to know each other better, hell your dad and I dated for two years before we got engaged" she whispered. Christina glared at her parents. "I'm not you mom and I'm gonna marry Keith whether you're there or not" She paused "You know I bet Lisa and David would have been happy for me too bad they died instead of you" she spat out. She ran to the bathroom locking herself in. She slid to the cool tiled floor as she got sick.  
Monica burst into tears. Chandler was furious with his daughter. He wanted to go after her but his wife needed him. He took her in his arms and gently rocked her. "Shh its okay honey" he whispered. "She hates us Chandler, she said she wished we were dead" she cried. "She didn't mean it honey she's just upset" Chandler whispered as he gently stroked her hair.  
Christina splashed some cool water on her face. She been nauseated and dizzy for weeks now and fighting with her parents just made it worse. She started to think it wasn't the flu. She gasped as she covered her mouth. She realized that she hadn't had a period since she slept with Keith. She slid back down to the floor in sobs with her hand on her stomach. Everything had went from bad to worse.  
Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter.....Will Christina and her parents make up?....Is Christina pregnant?...Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 2! I Know Christina was pretty mean to Chandler and Monica don't worry she's probably gonna apologize sooner or later hee hee. So what do you all think of the sequel so far! Let me know! Read and review petty please! If you do I'll allow Matthew to give you one kiss! 


	3. Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, and Keith are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter  
Christina didn't know how long she's sat on the bathroom floor in tears. Her legs were staring to cramp up. She stood up and splashed water on her face again. She heard her parents talking earlier but she didn't hear them anymore. She left the bathroom and looked into the family room it was empty. She had to go to the store and get a pregnancy test. She had to find out for sure. She walked upstairs, the kitchen was empty too. She left the house and headed to the store.  
Sometime later Christina walked back into the house. She walked into the kitchen. Monica was drying her eyes Chandler sat beside her gently rubbing her back. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were all at the table too. Each one of them looked at her as she quickly ran past them and downstairs. She locked herself in the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Go away" she cried. "Christina its Rachel please let me in" Rachel said softly. She sighed opening the door letting her aunt in.  
Rachel saw what she held in her hand. "Are you pregnant is that why you want to get married" she asked. "I don't know if I'm pregnant aunt Rachel but I want to marry Keith because I love him" she whispered. "Honey I think its great that you're in love but you're so young" Rachel whispered. "Oh great you too everybody is taking Chandler's side aren't they" Christina cried. Rachel noticed that she said Chandler and not dad. She hadn't called him Chandler since Hannah was born. "Sweeite your dad loves you so much he just doesn't want you to get hurt or do something you may regret later" Rachel told her softly.  
Christina was about to say something when the timer dinged. Christina slowly looked at the stick. She began to cry. "Its positive" she whimpered. Rachel hugged her niece. "Its going to be okay honey" she whispered. "Like mother like daughter" Christina mumbled. "What does that mean" Rachel asked. "My mom was 19 when she had sex with my dad and got pregnant with me and I'm just as bad as her I had sex and got pregnant too" she cried. "My parents are really gonna hate me now" she added.  
Rachel sighed softly. "Sweeite they don't hate you" Christina looked at her "Did you not see the looks they gave me" Rachel nodded "Yes but they don't hate you Christina but they're hurt, their daughter said she wished they were dead" Christina sighed "I...I didn't mean it" she whispered. "I know you didn't but they don't know that why don't you go talk to them" Rachel suggested "You'll need them this is alot to deal with and they were a big help when I found out I was expecting Emma" she added.  
Christina stood up. "Okay" she whispered as she left the bathroom with Rachel behind her. She went upstairs to the kitchen. "Mom, dad can...can we talk" she whispered. "Of course" Monica said patting the kitchen chair next to her. Christina sat down. "I...I'm sorry about what I said earlier" she said. "I didn't mean it" she added. "Christina, honey I know you love Keith I'm not trying to keep you away from him like my mom did with Chandler all I'm saying is be sure he's the one get to know him better before jumping into a marriage, your uncle Ross rushed into a marriage with Emily and what did that get him a divorce " Monica said calmly.  
"I know mom but I'm not uncle Ross I won't say the wrong name at the alter I love Keith so much" Christina answered. "Plus I...I'm pregnant my baby deserves a family" she whispered. "Pregnant!" Chandler spat out "I'm so gonna kick Keith's ass" he snapped. "Dad he doesn't even know yet" she told him. "What were you thinking Christina going off and having unprotected sex like that" he snapped. "Just like you and mom did" she snapped back. "Do you actually think he'll still want to marry you" he asked. "Yes because Keith loves me he's a real man unlike you dad, you got mom to fall in love with you, you fucked her and then you dumped her!" she yelled.  
Chandler was steamed. "Christina Muriel Bing you watch your mouth young lady" he snapped. "You know damn well I loved your mother, your grandmother made it so we couldn't be together" he added. "What ever dad if you really loved her nothing would have stood in your way and I can't believe that mom ever married you!" she screamed. "Christina stop it your father is a wonderful man it was my fault that we didn't stay together 19 years ago I'm glad I was given a second chance to be with him" Monica said. "I know how you feel Christina when I found out I was expecting you I was so confused I never even told Chandler I was pregnant " she added trying to reach out to her daughter.  
Christina looked at her. "I'm not confused mom I 'm telling Keith we're gonna get married and raise this baby together" she snapped. "What about school" Monica asked. "I'll drop out" she answered. "Like hell you will you'll never get anywhere with out a college education" Chandler snapped. "Uncle Joey didn't go to college he's been on Days for what eight years now plus he had a leading role in the new Scream movie, aunt Phoebe didn't even go to high school she has her own massage parlor with many famous clients" Christina spat out. "You're staying in school staying single and you're not having this baby" he spat out. "You want me to kill my baby, your grandchild I hate you Chandler you're a cold hearted bastard" She screamed "Its a good thing mom never told you she was pregnant you would have told her to kill me" she screamed as she ran from the kitchen.  
Chandler sighed softly. "That's not what I meant Mon" he whispered looking at his wife. He stood up and left the kitchen to look for her. He found her at the front door. "Christina" he said. "Don't worry Chandler my baby and I are leaving and we won't come back" she cried as she opened the door. He put his hand on it pushing it closed "You're not going anywhere young lady not until we settle this" Christina looked at him. "There's nothing to settle you don't want me to be happy, you never wanted me at all" she snapped "You know what fine if that's what you think then go ahead leave" he yelled. "Fine I will" she cried as she ran from the house.  
Chandler stood there watching his daughter running away. Tears shown in his blue eyes. She was running across the street when a car came barreling down the street at a high speed. Chandler saw the car headed straight for his daughter. He ran down the stairs toward the street. "Christina! he screamed. She turned just in time to see the car coming right at her. Chandler reached the street two seconds too late the car had hit her and sped away. "Christina!" he screamed as he raced over to her.  
Chapter 4: Forgiveness....Is Christina and the baby alright. Will Christina and Chandler forgive each other...Coming Soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, Keith, and Dr. Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
Chapter 4: Forgiveness  
  
Chandler reached the street two seconds too late the car had hit her and sped away. "Christina!" he screamed as he raced over to her. He knelt down by her side. "Christina" he whispered as he lightly touched her face. Her eyes slowly opened and her face scrunched up. "Daddy" she whispered. "Shh its okay honey I'm going to call for help" he whispered as he started to stand. "Daddy" she cried "Please don't go I...I'm scared" she whimpered. Chandler sighed softly. He wanted to stay with her but he also knew the longer he waited to call for help would put his daughter and unborn grandchild in more danger than they already were in. He then remembered he had his cell phone in his pocket. He quickly dialed 911. He then called Monica.  
Hannah picked up the ringing phone. "Bing residents" she said into the phone. "Hannah sweeite its daddy I need to talk to mommy" Chandler answered. "Okay daddy" the little girl giggled. "Mommy phone!" she screamed. Monica came to the phone. "Its Daddy" she giggled handing her mom the phone and running off. Monica put the phone to her ear. "Chandler" she said. "Mon, honey come outside" he said. "Outside why" she asked. "Christina, she...she was hit by a car" he said gently.  
At first Monica didn't believe him. "Chandler that's...that's not funny" she whispered. She then heard sirens and they seemed awfully close. She walked to the front door an walked out onto the porch. The phone fell from her hand landing on the steps. She saw Christina in the street, Chandler kneeling beside her and an ambulance pulling up. She ran to the street "Christina" she cried. One of the EMT's tried to stop her. "No please that's my daughter" she cried. He moved letting her through. Christina was being put on a gurney. Monica began to cry when she saw her. Her face covered in cuts and scraps, her body looked bruised and battered. Chandler wrapped his arms around her as they followed their daughter into the ambulance.  
Sometime later Chandler and Monica sat alone in the waiting room waiting for news on their daughter. Ross and Rachel came in. "Mon, how is she" Ross asked. "I don't know they wheeled her into the trauma room an hour ago and haven't told us anything." Monica whimpered. "Where are Hannah, Daniel, and Sarah" she asked. "They're okay Joey and Pheebs are staying with them " Ross told her.  
Chandler began to pace "This is all my fault" he whispered. "My daughter and unborn grandchild are in there fighting for their lives because of me" he added as tears filled his blue eyes. Monica walked over to him. "Honey how is it your fault you didn't hit her" she whispered. "No but I made her run out, she...she said that I didn't want her to be happy and that I never wanted her so I said you know what fine if that's why you think then leave and she did" Monica looked at him. "Honey that doesn't make it your fault you and Christina were both upset and you both said things you didn't mean" she said softly. "What happened was an accident Chandler" she added as she hugged him.  
A doctor came out of the trauma room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing?" she asked. "Yes we're the Bings" Monica answered. "How's our daughter" she asked. "I'm Dr. Perry your daughter sustained some pretty serious injuries, she has a concussion, several fractured ribs, and she fractured her left leg which by the x-ray looks like has been fractured before" the doctor said filling them in. "She did, she broke it in a car accident when she was 13" Monica whispered. "So then she's going to be okay" Chandler asked. "She should be fine there was some internal bleeding so we'd like to keep her for a few days for observation" Dr. Perry answered. "What...what about the baby" Chandler whispered. "The baby is fine, its a miracle she didn't miscarry when she was struck" she said.  
Monica sighed with relief she knew what it was like to suffer a miscarriage. She had two herself before she had Daniel and she was relieved that her daughter was spared that pain. "Can we see her now" she asked. Dr. Perry nodded. "Of course, she's been asking for you" she said leading them to the room their daughter was in. They walked in. Christina was laying there with her leg in a cast propped up with pillows. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow and she was covered in scraps, cuts, and bruises. She looked over and saw her parents standing there. "Mom, daddy" she whispered. "I...I'm so sorry" she cried "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said" she whimpered.  
Chandler sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry too sweeite I said some awful things too" he said softly. "I love you Christina, had I known Monica was pregnant I would have been there for both of you, I had no right to tell you not to have your baby" he added. "I love you and mom so much I'm sorry I hurt you all I wanted was for you both to be happy for me" she whispered. Chandler reached for her hand. "I am happy that you're happy honey but I still think you're too young to get married" he said. "But dad I" He stopped her. "Wait I'm not finished." he said. "If you and Keith are serious about each other why don't you two be engaged for awhile"  
Christina sighed softly. "What about the baby I won't fit into a wedding gown much longer" she asked. Monica sat down beside her husband. "Honey you don't even know if Keith will stick around once you tell him about the baby" she said gently. "He will I mean dad said if he had known about me he would have been with you" she said. Monica nodded. "Yes I know he would have and I'm not saying that Keith will take off but you should really find out before you start planning a wedding" she answered. "He's gotta stay I can't take care of this baby alone and go to school" Christina whispered.  
"Honey you'll never be alone, no matter what happens with Keith you'll always have your mom and I" Chandler assured her. Christina hugged him "Thank you daddy, my baby is gonna have a great grandpa" she said. "Grandpa Chandler" Monica giggled. "Ha ha Mon" he answered. Christina smiled "My baby is gonna have a great grandma too" she giggled. Monica was about to answer when a voice interrupted her "Baby" he whispered. Christina looked over and saw him standing there. "Keith" she whispered.  
Chapter 5: Unbelievable...How will Keith react to the news about the baby, How will Chandler and Monica react to the boy that fathered their daughter's child....Coming Soon!!!!  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 4 finally. Guess what! I was watching this old comedy from the 80's called Silver Spoons it stars Rick Shroder formally of NYPD Blue. His character on Silver Spoons is also named Rick. Anyway on the episode I watched last night Rick moved into the guest house and all his friends came over to party and guess who one of his friends was! One of our Friends!! Matthew Perry! He was like 17 he was so cute! Oh and I noticed on the credits he was listed as Matthew L. Perry. Does anyone know what the L stands for? Hmm just curious! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter more to come soon! Pretty please Read and review! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Unbelievable

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, Keith, and Dr. Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
Chapter 5: Unbelievable  
  
Christina smiled "Keith what are you doing here" she asked. "I called you at your parents house and your Aunt Phoebe told me what happened" he said. "I'm glad you're here" she answered. "These are my parents Chandler and Monica Bing" She looked at her parents "Mom, dad this is Keith" she added. Monica smiled "Hello Keith its nice to meet you" she said extending her hand. "Nice to meet you too" he said shaking her hand. Chandler sighed softly the last thing he wanted to do was socialize with him but he put his feeling aside for his daughter. "Hello Keith its nice to meet you" he said extending his hand. "Its nice to meet you too sir" Keith said shaking his hand.  
"Mom, dad can I talk to Keith alone for a minute" Christina asked. "Of course you can" Monica said standing up. "Come on honey" she said reached for Chandler's hand. Chandler didn't like the idea of leaving them alone but he stood up and followed Monica out to the hall. They walked over to where Ross and Rachel sat. "Mon how's Christina" Rachel asked. "Both her and the baby should be fine" she answered. "Why did Keith Matthews go into her room" Ross asked. "You know him" Monica asked. He nodded "He's in one of my classes." He answered. Chandler sighed "He's her boyfriend" he mumbled.  
Keith sat down on the bed beside her. "Christina why were you talking about a baby" he asked. She took a deep breath "Because I'm pregnant Keith" she whispered. "What but...but how" he stuttered. "I drank out of the same cup as my aunt Phoebe" she said sarcastically. "How do you think I got pregnant" she added. "But I...I thought you were on the pill" he mumbled. "Well you thought wrong" she said. "Why didn't you tell me I would have used a condom" he spat out. "Well for one you never asked, for two I was too nervous to think about much else" she whispered tears filling her eyes. Are...are you sure its mine" he asked.  
Christina stared at him. "I...I can't believe you'd even ask that you know you were my first" she cried. "I only know what you told me" he snapped. "You're gonna get rid of it right" he added. "No!" she screamed "I'm not going to kill our baby" she cried. "You mean your baby I'm out of here" he snapped. "Keith I ...I thought you loved me, please don't leave me to do this alone " she cried. Keith laughed "Hey just do what your mom did throw your baby away like yesterday's trash and I'll do like your dad did and leave" he headed to the door. "Bye Christina" he said as he disappeared out the door.  
Chandler saw Keith come out of the room and walk right past them with out saying a word. Chandler stood up and walked back to his daughter's room. She was curled up in the small bed as best she could with the cast and the iv sobbing into a pillow. He walked over and sat down on the bed. "Christina, baby what happened, what did he do to you" he asked softly. She looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Daddy" she cried "He...he dumped me" she whimpered "He had the nerve to ask if it was his baby and then he wanted me to get rid of it" she cried. "He...he told me to throw my baby away like trash the way my mom did because he was gonna do what you did and leave" she sobbed.  
Chandler was furious. He wanted to go find Keith and make him pay for hurting his little girl but right now she needed him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in her father's chest and sobbed. "I was so...so stupid to believe he loved me" she cried. "Nobody could ever love me" she whimpered. "That's not true sweetie I love you, your mom loves you, your brother and sisters love you, your aunts and uncles love you, your grandparents love you and your cousins love you" Chandler whispered as he gently stroked her hair. "If Keith wants to be a jerk and leave you and the baby that's fine you don't need his sorry ass because you have your family we'll always be there for you and the baby" he added. "Thank you daddy" she whispered as she hugged him.  
A couple days later Christina was discharged. She was going to stay with her parents for awhile while she recuperated. She was getting settled in her old room when Hannah came in. "Hi Christina I'm glad you're home" she giggled. "Can I sign your cast" she asked. Christina smiled "Of course you can" She handed her little sister a marker. She watched her write to the bestest big sister ever love Hannah. Daniel came in "Ooh can I write too" he asked. "Sure" Christina said handing her brother the marker. He wrote Daniel Chandler Bing three times. "See I wrote my name" he said excitedly. "You sure did, that's so great" she said tickling him.  
Hannah climbed on the bed beside her. "Christina do you have a baby in your tummy" she asked. Christina had no idea where she heard that but she figured there was no point in lying to her. "Yes sweeite I do" she answered. "Really!" Hannah exclaimed "Will your tummy get fat like mommy's did when Sarah was in her tummy" she asked. Christina laughed "Yes my tummy will get fat like mommy's did" she said. "What will I be to the baby" she asked. Christina smiled "You will be Auntie Hannah to the baby" Hannah's eyes grew wide. "I'm gonna be an auntie! cool! I'm gonna go tell daddy!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  
Christina set her hand on her stomach. She may not have Keith but what she had was even better. She had a big family that loved her and her baby. She smiled "We're gonna be okay" she whispered.  
Chapter 6: Trying To Make Things Right....A couple months pass and Keith returns will Christina forgive him and take him back, or send him packing...Coming Soon!  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 5. Did everyone hear about Matthew Perry guest starring on West Wing! I never watched it myself but I will to see my Matty!! I'll watch anything he's in! I can't wait for the sequel to A Whole 9 Yard to come out! I have the first one that movie is pretty funny! Okay I'm babbling again! Enjoy this chapter, look for the next one soon. As always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: Trying To Make Things Right

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5 Ben is 15. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, Keith, and Dr. Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
(AN: About two and a half months have passed)  
  
Chapter 6: Trying To Make Things Right  
Christina was stretched out on the sofa watching Days Of Our Lives when her mom came in. "Hey sweeite" She smiled "Hey mom" Monica sat down beside her. "Guess what!" she said. "What mom" Christina asked. "Aunt Phoebe had her baby today!" Monica exclaimed. "She had a baby boy his name is Cougar" Christina looked at her. "Cougar they named the baby after a jungle cat" she asked. "I've known Joey and Phoebe for a long time nothing they do surprises me anymore" Monica giggled. "I wonder who he looks like" Christina said.  
Monica smiled "I don't know but we'll find out this weekend" she answered. "Why what's this weekend" Christina asked. "Your father's birthday dinner remember" she answered. "Oh yeah" Christina whispered. " I can't believe I forgot dad's birthday" she added. "You okay honey" Monica asked. "Yeah I've just been getting so emotional lately" Monica smiled "That's normal" she said. "Really, but I'm only in my third month" she said rubbing her barely noticeable belly. Monica laughed "I was emotional for the whole nine months of my pregnancies I drove your father nuts"  
Christina sighed softly. "What about when you were pregnant with me" she asked. "Yes I was emotional with you but it was more than just hormones I was scared, alone and I wanted your father to be there" Christina began to cry. "I know how you felt mom I...I miss Keith" she cried "Oh honey I know you do but it will be okay and who knows maybe you'll get a second chance with him like I did with your dad" Monica said hugging her. "Aunt Phoebe says if he's my lobster we'll make up but I don't see that happening but its okay because I have you guys" Monica smiled "Yes and you always will no matter what" Monica glanced at the tv. "Ooh Dr. Drake Ramoray" she giggled "Lets watch your uncle's big scene" They sat back and watched the rest of the soap opera.  
Later that weekend Monica was busy in the kitchen preparing Chandler's birthday dinner. Christina came in. "Hey mom need any help" she asked. Monica was about to answer when crying could be heard over the baby monitor. "Great" Monica mumbled "Christina honey would you go get your sister so I can get your dad's cake in the oven" Christina smiled "Sure I could use the practice" She went upstairs to the nursery. Her one year old sister was standing in her crib crying. "Aww Sarbear what's wrong" she said picking up her baby sister. Christina changed and dressed the baby and headed back downstairs.  
The doorbell rang just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She opened the door and her uncle Ross and aunt Rachel stood there with her cousins Emma, Isabella and Ben. "Hi guys" she said with a smile. Ben smiled "Hey Cous so did you really get yourself knocked up" he giggled. "Ben" Ross yelled " Jeez dad don't have a cow" he giggled. "You're skating on thin ice mister" Okay, okay I'm sorry I'll go show Uncle Chandler my new Diehard game for Playstation 2" he said walking down the stairs to the playroom. His little sisters followed him.  
Christina sighed softly as she shifted Sarah to her other arm. "Mom's in the kitchen" she said. "I'm sorry about Ben" Ross said "Its okay uncle Ross" she said heading back to the kitchen.  
Later that night the Bing house was a full house besides Ross and Rachel and their three kids Joey and Phoebe were there with their three kids, Monica's parents, and Chandler's mom were all there too. Everyone was seated around the dining room table. Chandler sat at the head of the table surrounded by colorfully wrapped gifts. The lights were dimmed as Monica walked out with a birthday cake with a 4 and 0 candle stuck in it. Everyone began to sing happy birthday except for Joey " First Ross and now Chandler, Why God why are you doing this to us" he whined Chandler gave Joey one of his looks as he blew out his candles.  
Chandler was now opening his presents when the doorbell rang. Christina excused herself and went to answer it. She opened the door and was stunned to see the person standing there. "Keith" she whispered. "Why are you here" she asked "Go away" she screamed trying to close the door. Keith stopped her. Christina wait can we talk" he pleaded.  
Chapter 7: I'm Listening....Christina's listening but will it change things will she get back together with Keith...Coming soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here's chapter 6. I'm not really sure how old Chandler is suppose to be on the show so I figured he was around the same age as his portrayer Matthew who will be 34 on August 19th so since this is fic takes place in the future Chandler's now 40. Okay babbling again. Hope you all like this chapter look for the next one soon. As always pretty please read and review. Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Listening

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5 Ben is 15. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, Keith, and Dr. Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
(AN: About two and a half months have passed)  
  
Chapter 7: I'm Listening  
  
Christina glared at him. "There's nothing to talk about Keith it was obvious that day in the hospital you didn't want the baby" she yelled as she set her hand on her stomach. "You can have your stupid ring back too" she spat out throwing the ring at him. She tried to close the door but he pushed his way in. "Christina please listen to me" he pleaded. "Why Keith why should I listen to you" she cried. "I loved you so much I gave my heart and soul to you and you turned around and broke my heart" she added. "Now leave" she said. "It's my dad's birthday and I won't have you ruining it" she cried as she turned and headed to the dining room.  
Keith took a deep breath and followed her to the dining room. He saw Christina's whole family sitting around the table. "Christina please you don't understand" he said. "I love you, I want to be with you" he added. Christina looked at him. "You wanted me to kill our baby and you talked about my parents and you expect me to just forget all that and race back into your arms" she cried.  
Monica stood up and pulled her crying daughter into her arms. Chandler stood up and walked over to Keith. "You hurt my daughter, what you said and did was unthinkable you walked out on her and your child and you expect her to take you back just like that" he yelled. "Mr. Bing I love Christina I...I was just scared" Keith said nervously. "I understand being scared, had I known Monica was pregnant I would have been scared but I never would have left her and I never would have told her to kill our child" Chandler spat out. "Now I think its time you leave" he added shoving Keith toward the doorway.  
Keith looked at Chandler. "No Mr. Bing I'm not leaving until I tell Christina I love her that the last two months with out her was like living with out sunshine, I want her to know how sorry I am for acting they way I did when she told me about our baby and if she'll give me another chance I'll spend the rest of my life making all her dreams come true" he finished. Chandler was about to shove him back toward the doorway when he heard "Dad wait" He saw Christina standing there. He stepped out of the way. "Keith did you mean what you just said" she whispered. He nodded "Yes Christina I meant every single word" he whispered. "I love you Keith so much I...I want to be with you too" she whispered.  
Keith smiled "So are we together again" She nodded "Yes but on two conditions" she said. "One I stay in school and two you give me back my ring" she giggled. Keith smiled as he slipped the ring back on her finger and kissed her softly. He looked at her. "Christina I never expected you to quit school but I'm going to I better find a job I have a fiancee and a baby to take care of" he said. "Oh Keith you can't drop out what about your dream" Christina asked. "So I put my future medical career on hold for awhile" he set his hand on her stomach "You two come first" he said.  
Christina smiled "That's sweet but we're gonna talk about it later, right now I want you to meet the rest of my family" she said. She spent the next several minutes making all the introductions. She told Keith to have a seat at the table. He was nervous but he did. She gave him a piece of cake and sat down beside him. Everyone watched Chandler as he opened the rest of his birthday presents.  
Chandler opened his last gift. He opened the box to find a photo album. He opened it and on the inside cover *Daddy I know that in the short time I've been in your life I haven't been the model daughter you dreamed of but that didn't stop you from loving me. Thank you for loving me daddy even when I mess up. Happy Birthday Love always Christina* He flipped through a few of the pages and saw pictures of Christina starting from when she was a baby to the present. From these photos he and Monica could see their daughter as she grew. They would be able to see the parts of her life they missed. It was the best gift he'd received.  
He looked over at his daughter. She was laughing as she shoved a piece of cake in Keith's mouth. Keith then took some frosting and smeared it on her nose Chandler smiled. It was then that he came to a decision. Not only would he give his little girl the wedding of her dreams, he was going to make sure neither one of them had to give up their dreams. He was going to help them in any way he could and he knew where he'd start. He smiled as he put his arm around his wife. "Look at them Mon, don't they remind you of us" Monica looked at him. "Why Chandler Bing are you going soft on me" she giggled. She got serious. "Honey are you really okay with this, with them" she asked looking over at her daughter and future son in law.  
Chandler smiled "I'm okay Mon and as long as she's happy that's how I'll stay" Monica smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Happy Birthday Chandler" she whispered. Christina looked over at her parents who after all these years were still as in love with each other as they were the day they got married. She sighed happily. She hoped her and Keith would always be like that.  
  
Chapter 8: Wedding Surprises....Christina and Keith's wedding holds many surprises. Coming Soon!!!!  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it. I saw Ghost Ship last night! It starred Julianna Margulies (ex-Carol Hathaway of ER) and her boyfriend Ron Eldard(ex-Shep of ER) it was pretty good. It was weird to see Jules playing such an action role I was so used to seeing her play Carol for what was it 6 years! T was counting Friends episodes last night (That's how bored I was! LOL) There's only 6 new episodes left of season 9. I know the 10th season will most likely be the last but I would so love to see an 11th season! I'll miss seeing my Chandler and if course Mon, Joey, Pheebs, Ross, and Rachel every week! I know I'll be crying like a baby when I see the final episode! I know there's reruns and my many videos but it just won't be the same. (. Okay I'm totally babbling here! Anyway pretty please read and review!! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Surprises

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5 Ben is 15. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, Keith, and Dr. Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
Chapter 8: Wedding Surprises  
  
Christina was sitting in her parents living room with her mom, her aunts, and Courteney. She was getting married in a few days. "I can't believe you're getting married in like two days" Courteney giggled. "I know" Christina whispered rubbing her barely noticeable belly. Monica noticed her daughter's lack of excitement. "Christina, honey are you okay" she asked. "Yeah I'm just nervous I guess" she answered. "I keep thinking of all the things that can go wrong" she added. "I did the same thing" Monica told her. "Yeah everything she thought would go wrong were things I was responsible for" Rachel giggled.  
  
Hannah and Emma came running into the room with big smiles on their faces. "Hi Crissy" Hannah giggled "We've been practicing being flower girls" Emma said. Christina smiled "You have" she said. "Yuh huh we pretended little pieces of tissue were rose petals" Hannah said proudly. "That's great I bet you'll be the best flower girls ever" she answered. "I know!" Hannah giggled. Sarah started crying. Monica got up "I'll be back she probably wants a bottle" she said walking toward the stairs. When Monica reached the stairs she saw little pieces of tissue scattered all over. "My stairs! "Hannah, Emma!" she shouted. "Uh oh" the two girls giggled as they ran to hide.  
The next two days passed quickly. Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Courteney, Nora, Judy, Hannah and Emma were sitting in the same hotel room that Monica had been in eight years ago on her wedding day. Hannah and Emma were getting restless. "Mommy" Hannah whined. "My dress itches" she complained twisting the bottom of it. "Oh Hannah honey don't do that you'll wrinkle it" Monica said "But it itches" she whined. "I wanna take it off" she added. "Yeah me too" Emma complained. "But girls you both look so pretty in your flower girl dresses." Judy jumped in. "Really grandma" both girls asked. "Okay we'll wear them" they both said happily. "Thank you mom" Monica whispered. She smiled "You're welcome dear."  
  
Christina emerged from the bathroom in her wedding gown. Instead of buying her own gown she had asked Monica if she could wear hers. Monica had tears in her eyes when she told her she wanted to wear her wedding gown. "Mom" Christina whispered. Monica looked over and saw her daughter standing there in the same wedding gown she wore when she married Chandler. "Oh sweeite you look so beautiful" Monica whispered. "I know I do Mon but look at Christina" Phoebe giggled. Monica laughed as she stood up and hugged her daughter.  
  
Christina had never felt so nervous. "Mom" she said "Did you...you get nervous before you married daddy" she asked. Monica nodded "Yeah I was" she said "I kept thinking something would go wrong and ruin my special day" she added. "When did the nervousness disappear for you" Christina asked. "I was walking down the isle on your grandfather's arm I saw your dad standing at the end waiting for me, he smiled at me and that's when I stopped being nervous" Monica said with a smile. Christina was still nervous but not as much. "Thanks Mom" she whispered.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Chandler stuck his head in. When he saw Christina standing there wearing her mother's wedding gown he smiled. She looked as beautiful as Monica had on their wedding day. "Christina you...you so beautiful" he said softy. She smiled "Thank you daddy" she said. "Lets get you married before your uncle Joey clears the place with his bad jokes" he giggled. "They couldn't be any worse than yours" she giggled as she linked arms with him.  
  
The music began to play. Courteney, Rachel, and Phoebe walked down the isle followed by Hannah and Emma throwing rose petals. Endless Love began to play. "That's our cue" Chandler said with a smile. He started to lead her down the isle. She saw Keith waiting for her with his bestfriend Eric and her uncle Joey. Keith looked at her and smiled. She smiled too. Her mom was right her nervousness was gone. "Congratulations sweetheart" Chandler whispered as he kissed her cheek and took his place beside Monica. They both smiled as they watched Joey marry their daughter just as he had married them.  
  
Later that night at the reception. Christina and Keith were dancing together. "I love you Mrs. Matthews" Keith whispered as he kissed her softly. "I love you too Mr. Matthews" she whispered kissing him too. Once the song ended Chandler walked over to them. "Can I steal your wife for one dance" he asked. "Keith smiled. "Sure Mr. Bing" he said. Chandler smiled "Thank you Keith and its Chandler or dad" he said. "Okay" Keith said. He went over and asked Christina's mom to dance.  
  
Another song began to play. Christina immediately recognized it. It was Butterfly Kisses. She and Chandler had danced to it at her sweet sixteen party. Chandler smiled. "May I have this dance" Christina nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder and slowly danced in her father's arms. "I...I'm sorry daddy" Christina whispered. "For what sweeite" he asked. "For being a horrible daughter, saying horrible things, and screwing up and getting pregnant" she whispered as she began to cry. "Oh honey don't cry, nobody's prefect we all make mistakes but sometimes those mistakes become the best part of our lives your mom and I love you, we'll always love you" he said softly. "I love you too daddy" she whispered.  
  
Once the song ended Chandler smiled at his daughter. "Honey why don't you go find your husband" he said. "Your mom and I have to give you our wedding present" Christina smiled "Oh daddy you and mom don't have to give us anything you've already given me the wedding of my dreams" she said softly. "I know we didn't have to but we wanted to" he told her.  
  
The reception ended and Chandler and Monica couldn't wait to give their daughter and new son in law their wedding present. They blindfolded them and led them to the car. "Mom where are we going" Christina asked. "Its a surprise" Monica giggled. After awhile the car stopped. "Okay we're here" Chandler announced. "Where's here daddy" Christina questioned. "You'll see" Chandler said as he removed their blindfolds. They all stood in front of a small two story house. "Where are we" Christina said looking at the house in front of her. "You're home" Monica answered. Christina's eyes grew wide. "You...you brought us a house" Chandler nodded. "Yeah we figured you'd need a place the dorm is way to small for a family"  
  
Christina grabbed Keith's hand and pulled up the stairs to the front door. Chandler and Monica followed them. The house was beautiful. It had a nice living room and kitchen, a big back yard, a master bedroom with a fireplace and two smaller bedrooms. Christina was in awe. She glanced out the big picture window in the living room . "Wow this place is amazing I wonder what the neighbors are like" she said. Monica smiled "Oh they're a wonderful couple" she said lacing her fingers with Chandlers. "Yeah and I hear they have four kids one just got married." he giggled. "You guys are the neighbors" she asked. They nodded.  
  
Christina smiled. "Man I feel like Nia in My Big Fat Greek Wedding" she giggled. "Actually that's where I got the idea from your mother made me watch that movie like a thousand times" Chandler joked. "Hey I had to sit through Moulin Rouge a thousand times" Monica replied. "Yeah but that was a great movie" Chandler protested. Monica laughed "You're so cute" Chandler smiled "Oh really" Monica nodded. "Yuh huh" She smiled "You know the kids are sleeping over at Ross and Rach's tonight so we could always pretend its our wedding night again" she whispered seductively. "Mmm I like the sound of that" he giggled as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Chandler took her hand. "Well kids we gotta go congratulations" he said. He and Monica kissed and giggled all the way to the door. Christina laughed "They're so cute I hope we're still like that when we've been married as long as they have" Keith smiled "We will" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Why don't we go check out our new bedroom" he whispered. "But there's no bed" she reminded him. "Who needs a bed" he said as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She giggled and kicked her feet like a little girl. He carried her into their bedroom closing the door with his foot. They went on to celebrate their wedding night with passion, love, and each other.  
  
Chapter 9: Grandma And Grandpa Bing....Chandler and Monica become grandparents...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's chapter #8! I hope you all liked it! Thank you to the person who told me what the L in Matthew's name stands for. Matthew Langford Perry... Hmm? Chandler Muriel Bing...Hmm? LOL (I still love ya Matty!! You're #1 baby!!) Okay I'm nuts LOL Anyway pretty please read and review. Thanx!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Grandma And Grandpa Bing

This fic is a sequel to my fic *When We Were Young* It picks up several months after where the last one ended. Christina is 19 and a freshman at NYU. Chandler and Monica moved into a house. Hannah is now 6, Daniel is now 4 and baby Sarah is almost a year. Ross and Rachel live in a house near them Emma is 7 and Isabella is 5 Ben is 15. Joey and Phoebe also live near them the twins Joey and Lily are 3 and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.(although I wish I owned Chandler!) The Bing children, the Tribbiani children, Isabella Geller, Courteney, Keith, and Dr. Perry are mine.  
  
Title: Its My Life  
  
Summery: Christina is happy but will it last.  
  
(AN: This chapter fast forwards about 5 months)  
  
Chapter 9: Grandma and Grandpa Bing  
  
Over the next several months Christina and Keith fixed up their new home. They did the nursery in a Winnie The Pooh theme. They bought clothes, diapers, bottles and other stuff the baby would need. They continued to go to their classes at NYU. Christina stopped going a month ago. Keith would be off for the summer soon. Keith had gone to every one of her doctor's visits with her. They knew the sex of the baby and had a name picked out. They didn't tell their parents or anyone else. They all had tried to get it out of them but they still wouldn't tell.  
  
Christina sighed as she waddled across the yard to her parents house. She was so hot and uncomfortable. She hoped she had the baby before her birthday in July which was only three weeks away. She walked in to find the house decorated with streamers and balloons. It was Hannah's 7th birthday. Her mom was baking a cake and having the family over. She walked in the kitchen to see her mom placing the cake in the oven and her aunt Rachel who was 4 months pregnant with her 3rd baby. She was fanning herself and complaining about how hot and uncomfortable she was. Christina smiled. "Hey at least you aren't as big as I am yet" she giggled as she plopped down in the chair beside her.  
  
Rachel groaned. "I don't care if this isn't a boy your uncle Ross isn't getting anymore kids out of me" she whined. Monica walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Hey sweeite" she said. She then rubbed her big belly. "How's grandma's little baby" she cooed. Rachel laughed "Monica a grandma I never thought I'd see that" she giggled. "You know what that means, it means your old" she added. "Hey I'm only 6 months older then you so that makes you old too" Monica giggled.  
  
Chandler walked into the kitchen and saw his very pregnant daughter. "Hey honey" he said kissing her cheek. He rubbed her belly. "Hey slugger its grandpa" he giggled. Rachel smiled "Chandler's old too" she giggled. "Yeah well this old man's still got it I gave Mon some of my best lovin last night didn't I sweetie" he said kissing Monica. "Daddy" Christina squealed. "I can't believe you said that with me sitting right here" she giggled. "You're almost 20, you're married and very pregnant I think you know a thing or two about sex" he giggled.  
  
Hannah came running into the kitchen. "Daddy you're home" she squealed as she hugged him. "Did you bring me a present" she giggled. "A present why would I bring you a present" he asked. "Because its my birthday today" she exclaimed. " Your birthday I thought that was tomorrow" he said. "Daddy!" she whined. He smiled as he picked her up "Okay you got me lets go get your present" he giggled. He carried her down to the family room where everyone was. Monica, Christina, and Rachel followed them. Chandler set her down in front of the table that was filled with gifts for her.  
  
Hannah opened the last gift on the table. She looked at Chandler "Daddy where's your gift" she asked. "I don't know let me see if I can find it" he said standing up and walking behind the sofa. He lifted up a big colorfully wrapped box. "Could this be it" he asked. Hannah smiled. "Wow its huge" she giggled as she ran over to him. She sat down and opened it and just as a little Corgi puppy jumped out and licked her face a cry of pain was heard.  
  
Christina sat on the sofa with her hand on her stomach and pain etched across her face. "Mom" she cried as she grabbed Monica's hand. "I...I think I'm in labor" she whimpered. "Oww!" she cried squeezing Monica's hand. "Its okay sweeite just try to breath" Monica whispered.  
  
Hannah looked over at her sister. "Daddy what's wrong with Crissy" she asked. "Umm honey your sister is having her baby so your mom and I have to take her to the hospital now" he told her. "Ooh can I come too!" she asked. "No sweeite you stay here with the puppy okay" Hannah frowned "But its my birthday" she whined. "I know sweeite but just think you'll get to share your birthday with your niece or nephew" She smiled "Cool" she hugged Chandler "Call me when I'm an auntie okay daddy" she giggled. "Okay honey" he said as he got up and went over to Monica and Christina.  
  
Sometime later Christina was in labor and delivery. Chandler and Monica were by her side. "I'm scared mom" Christina cried. "It hurts, it really hurts" she whimpered. "Where's Keith" she cried. "He'll be here sweeite" Monica whispered. "How did you do this four times" She cried as another contraction hit. "Did you wanna kill daddy because I wanna kill Keith" she said in between breaths. Monica laughed "Yeah I remember feeling like I wanted to kill your father" She looked at Chandler and then back at Christina. "Remember when your brother was born my labor was the worst with him and both your grandmas said it was worse because I was having a boy, your poor father paid the price" Christina nodded "Yeah you broke dad's hand" she giggled.  
  
Christina's contractions were getting more painful and closer together. The doctor came in and examined her telling her she was at eight centimeters and it wouldn't be much longer. "Christina, sweeite I'm sorry I'm so late my biology professor wouldn't let me leave in the middle of his lecture" he said as he kissed her sweaty forehead. "That's okay I'm glad you're here" she whispered. The doctor came back in she told Christina she was ready to push. Chandler and Monica kissed her and wished her luck as they left the room.  
  
Keith held Christina supporting her as she pushed. After about fifteen minutes of pushing the room was filled with the sounds of a newborn baby's cries. Christina cried as she saw her baby boy for the first time. "He's prefect" she whispered as she grabbed Keith's hand. Keith smiled "He has your eyes" he said. "He has your nose" she giggled. "Keith, honey would you please go get my mom and dad please" she whispered. He nodded. "I love you" he said as he left. "I love you too" she said.  
  
Chandler and Monica sat together in the waiting room. "Can you believe we're about to be grandparents" Monica whispered. "I'm only 38 years old I'm too young and hot to be a grandma" she giggled. "Yes you're the hottest grandma I've ever seen" Chandler said as he kissed her. She smiled "Well you're the sexiest grandpa I've ever seen" she whispered seductively as she kissed him. back. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. "Umm mom, dad" Keith said. They looked up at their son in law. He smiled "The baby's here" he said. Monica smiled "How's Christina is she okay, how's the baby was it a boy or girl" she rambled. Keith smiled "They're both okay and she wants to tell you what it is" he said. They got up and followed him to her room.  
  
Chandler and Monica walked in to find Christina sitting in bed holding a small bundle. She smiled "Hi mom, hi daddy come meet your grandson" she said. They walked over to her and looked at the small bundle in her arms. Tears filled Monica's eyes. "Oh sweeite he's beautiful" Chandler smiled "He's prefect" he whispered. Christina smiled "Wanna hold him daddy" she asked. He nodded as she placed the baby in her dad's loving arms. "Say hello to grandpa" she whispered. "What's his name" he asked. Christina took Keith's hand and smiled. "Mom, daddy your grandson's name is Chandler David Matthews" she said.  
  
Tears filled Chandler's eyes "You...you named him after me" he whispered. She nodded "Yuh huh but we'll call him C.D. so it doesn't get confusing" She looked at him. "Its okay isn't it" she asked. "Of course it is honey" he whispered. Monica smiled "Okay my turn let me see my grandson" she said. Chandler placed the baby gently in Monica's arms. Monica cuddled and kissed her new grandson before handing him back to his mother. Chandler kissed Christina and the baby. "I better go call your sister and let her know she's an auntie" he said. "Congratulations mommy" he said as he left with Monica behind him.  
  
Keith sat on the bed beside Christina. She sighed happily as she leaned back in to her husband. She gazed at her son sleeping in her arms. Everything was prefect the only thing missing was David and Lisa but in a way she felt they'd been there watching over her the whole time. "Penny for your thoughts" Keith whispered in her ear. She smiled "I was just thinking could this day be more perfect" she said. Keith laughed "You sound like your dad" he told her. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Now you sound like your mom" he giggled. She was about to say something else when he silenced her with a kiss.  
Author's Note: Hello children. Here's chapter 9. Okay decision time! Should I end it here or write an epilogue? I loved writing this! I've already got an idea for a third installment of the Christina saga that is if anyone would be interested in reading a third installment! Also any ideas and suggestions are always welcome. My bestfriend has the cutest chubby little Corgi!! And get this her name is Chloe!! Just like the copy girl Ross slept with while he and Rach were "On a break" hee hee! That episode was on a few nights ago and I cried again watching Ross and Rach fight while Chandler, Monica , Joey and Pheebs listened from Mon's room and also ate her Waxeen! That was funny!! Chandler made weird faces and Joey he actually liked it! LOL. Okay babbling again. Anyway pretty please read and review Thanx! 


End file.
